Marriage Pact
by Emo-Die-Kaninchen
Summary: Takano is always wanting more, but what does Onodera want?
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet as Takano and Onodera rode up to their apartments in the elevator. The bright and hot ceiling lights shone down on them, highlighting the soft expression crossing Takano's face. "Ono-…" Takano's voice trailed before he reached out for Onodera's soft fingertips. With a sharp yank, Onodera pulled back, falling back against the padded wall. Takano frowned at Onodera and a soft sigh escaped his parted lips.

The door gently rolled open and Onodera took off, trying to escape from Takano. "Onodera!" Takano shouted into the hallway, his voice echoing against the hall. Onodera paused just outside of his door.

"Two…Two seconds and I could be in my apartment, locked away from Takano's teasing." Onodera thought, however, he gently turned around to see Takano before him.

"Onodera…come on." Takano muttered softly, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the apartment next door.

"Tell me…" Onodera whispered as he shook in Takano's grip before yanking free and grabbing Takano by the shoulders, spinning him around and forcing him against the door.

"I'm so sick of this! Your sick joke needs to end…I can't handle this anymore!" Onodera yelled at Takano while tears filled his emerald orbs. Takano stood before him, speechless.

"You're always saying you love me, yet you've not known me for nearly ten years, you tease me relentlessly, you're a total fucking asshole...what do you even want with me? You had your fun ten years ago, isn't that enough for you?!" Onodera swished the tears away while his nails dug into Takano's shoulder.

"…I've already told you what I want from you. I want to live happily ever after with you." Takano smirks, totally sincere as he grabs Onodera's chin and lifts it, looking into his teary eyes. Yanking back, Onodera raises a hand and slaps Takano across the cheek, leaving an imprint on his ivory skin.

"Go to hell!" Onodera shouts while he steps back, fumbling with his keys. He heads to his apartment and unlocks the door, slamming it upon his entry. Takano can only stare in disbelief.

***  
Onodera stood against the door, huffing while tears streamed down his pale cheeks. "I've had enough, I can't handle this anymore." Onodera walks to his bedroom, slipping on dirty shirts and pants before collapsing onto his bed and rubbing his cheek against a pale blue button-down shirt. "Hmm?" Onodera mutters, confused at this item of clothing.

"This isn't mine." He whispers, sniffling. "It must be Takano's, after all…it smells like him." He presses his face into the shirt, enjoying the smell of sweet sweat and his cologne. "

Why do you do this to me, Takano? You don't know how hard it is…" He whispers into the shirt, as though he is having a conversation with the shirt. Onodera turns over and stares at the white ceiling as the mahogany fan circulates.

"Don't act like this isn't affecting me too, Onodera." A firm voice comes from the doorway and Onodera looks over at the opening.

"T-Takano!" Onodera bolts up, at a loss for words. "How the hell did you get in here?!" Takano spins a single keychain around his rough finger, smirking as he looks at Onodera.

"I made a copy, I felt it was a good idea." Takano walks into the room, his movements quiet as Onodera watches him.

"The hell you did! I want my key back, now!" Onodera raises his voice as he scoots up in bed. Takano's pale blue button-down falls to the floor and Onodera loses his focus on the raven-haired man. Takano takes this chance and swoops in, grabbing Onodera's wrists and pinning him to the bed.

Onodera struggles under Takano's weight and he grumbles as he tries to break free. "Onodera." Takano speaks firmly, causing chills to run up Onodera's spine. "Talk to me. Tell me why you're so upset." Takano sighs, letting go of Onodera's wrist and moving his hands to cup his face.

"This isn't a joke, I can assure you of that." Takano whispers into Onodera's ear, grasping Onodera's attention as a light blush flutters onto his cheeks. "I care about you, I wish you could see that." He wraps his arms around Onodera, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You do not, you're playing this sick game to get your rocks off." Onodera muttered back, his face pressed into Takano's strong chest. Takano sighed and pushed Onodera back, looking into his emerald eyes once more.

"Damn it, you're really starting to piss me off!" Takano's harsh tone stabs Onodera as he watches his once soft expression turn hard once again. "If this is a joke I wouldn't be holding you right now, nor would I be jealous of a damn shirt either!" Takano yells at Onodera before capturing his lip in a heated gesture.

Onodera wraps his arms around Takano as Takano's tongue slips between his lips, ravishing him. "Mgh!" Onodera moans softly as Takano's hands start to wander. Takano pulls back from their passionate entanglement, his teeth nipping Onodera's bottom lip as he breaks from him.

"Ono-Ritsu, please talk to me." Takano raises Onodera's chin, seeing the tears are gone and smiles softly. "I'm doing all of this for you, I'm being so damn patient, so please…at least try to connect with me."

Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and placed it over his chest, forcing Onodera to feel the pounding of his chest. "It only does this for you." Takano whispered into Onodera's ear before pushing him back into the bed, pulling Onodera into his strong chest. Onodera pulls back, wiping tears from his face.

"Fine…" Onodera looks into Takano's amber eyes and takes a giant sigh. "There's talk of you getting married, or thinking about it…anyway. It's all the rage of the female editors." Onodera shies away from Takano and rolls over, showing his back to him while Takano fills the room with laughter.

"You had me worried, Ritsu!" Takano collapses into the pillow, wrapping his arms around Onodera and pulling him into him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Onodera, it's true." Takano sighs as he kisses Onodera's ear, nipping it gently while Onodera feels his heart crumble to pieces.

*To Be Continued*


	2. Chapter 2

The Marriage Pact: Chapter Two

It spiraled through Onodera when he looked at Takano's serious face. "Y-You're serious…" Onodera's voice was broken as he stumbled for words.

"I-," Onodera was speechless as he pushed Takano off him, sending him to the floor. "…If you are serious about getting married, then stop this joke. I can't handle it and besides, your wife will be unhappy." Onodera quivers as he slips under his bedding, secretly hoping he is transported into another world.

"Ritsu," Takano calls softly, placing his hand over Onodera's shoulder, turning him so he can gaze into his soft green eyes. "I wish we were closer. I wish we had done more together…" Takano kneels by Onodera's bedside, sighing contently, leaving Onodera speechless.

"I wanted you. I needed you. I've always needed you." Takano whispers, speaking of unattainable desires which make Onodera's heart race.

"I regret the ten years we were apart, but I'm also thankful for it because if we had stayed together I wouldn't have known how important you are to me." Takano grabs Onodera's hand, keeping his fingers gently before staring into his eyes. He smirks gently when he sees Onodera's face turn a bright hue. "

So, will you give me an answer to my final question?" Onodera curls his bottom lip, dragging his teeth gently across it.

"Fine." Onodera speaks in a whisper as he wonders if Takano will ask him.

"Onodera Ritsu…" Takano addresses it softly, taking a breath after saying his name. "Will you eternally be mine?" Onodera sits up, shocked at the question.

"Huh?" Onodera's face twists up in confusion as his heart pumps hard, threatening to burst from his chest as he looks at Takano.

'What did he just…?' Onodera thinks to himself as he tries to regain a conscious thought. 'Do…do I love him? I-Is he…for real?' Onodera looks down to the bed, avoiding Takano's burning gaze.

"-Yes…I mean…I-I'm not even sure what two guys do in a relationship…" He stammers, trying to find some validating point to his comment. He places his hand on Takano's chest, feeling his heart racing as fast as his own, he leans in, capturing Takano's lips in a heated passion. Takano's eyes go wide in response to Onodera's soft and tender entrapment. Takano's hands slip around Onodera's waist, slipping under his clingy, grey shirt.

"You've lost weight, again…" Takano whispers as he sinks his head into the crook of Onodera's neck.

"I've been worried..." Onodera whispers before nipping down on his finger, trying to mask the wave of pleasure Takano has thrown him into.

"Well, let's erase them." Takano pushes Onodera's chest back, sending his head into the pillow. He pulls Onodera's shirt up past his chest, forcing him to raise his arms so he can take it off.

*The Next Morning*

The sunlight cascades over Onodera's bedroom as his hand drops from his side, gently swiping the teak flooring.

"Ngh," His face scrunches as he feels a lowly throb from his waist. He looks around the room, frowning as there is no trace of Takano. "Normally…he stays in bed with me…" Onodera whispers, curling his lip under his teeth, suppressing a frown.

"I guess everything was just a bad dream." Onodera seems happy as he tries to get out of bed. He tries standing right away and his back goes out, sending him crashing to the floor.

"I-I just did too much work last night…that's all…haha…." Onodera's voice trails as the once dull throb pulsates. Onodera looks up in the doorway, sighing unhappily as he sees Takano with a large grin on his face.

"-Goddamn it." He slaps his forehead, knowing luck was not on his side. "Is that anyway to greet your future husband?" Takano asks in a bold tone as he holds a ceramic coffee cup in his hand, sending Onodera through the rush of last night.

"Y-You're not my future ANYTHING!" He shouts, desperately wanting to forget last night ever happened.

"Hmm, I seem to remember getting a 'I'm so worried about you, Masamune! I want to spend my life with you because you're the love of my life!'," Takano mimics Onodera, forcing the emerald-eyed man to bolt up and get up in his face.

"We both know it didn't go like that!" Onodera points his slender finger in Takano's face, slightly happy that he didn't sound like that in the least.

"Oh? Then how did it go?" Takano asks, raising his mug to his lips, trying hide a smug smirk.

"It went along the path of 'Oh, I need you, I want you, will you be my eternal partner?' which is NOT how you so kindly put it!" Onodera shouts, leaving no space between the two of them. Takano can only laugh as he pulls the cup away from his lips and grabs Onodera's chin.

"Of course, Ritsu. I'd like to think I'm the only one that would be able to fit such a role." Takano winks, pulling him into a tight, passion-filled kiss. Takano wraps his arms around Onodera, pulling him tight to him and slipping his tongue between his lips, ravishing him.

"HA?!" Onodera screams as he pushes Takano out of his bedroom and slams the oak door. "…What the fuck…?" Onodera looks at his hands as they quiver.

*To be continued…? (Depends on what you guys think, honestly.)*

(Author's note: I've taken it upon myself to attempt to come back. I've been busy over the past year or two and life kinda got busy with a relationship, school, work, an ending relationship…and all that fun-ness. So…I'm happy to be back. If anyone desires to talk I'll attempt to give you a reply in a reasonable timeframe. -Kaninchen-)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Onodera stammered back, confusion sweeping over him as he tries to process what Takano had just done. "You heard me, Onodera. I want you to be the one I'm married to." He grabs Onodera's hand, kissing it softly.

"B-But you're getting married t-to someone else!" Takano sighed as he shook his head, black bangs sweep down and cover his eyes.

"Geez, you talk about life after thirty and suddenly everyone thinks you're getting married. I was only talking to Kisa about his ideals, after all we're all gracefully approaching thirty. I'll admit, I've been thinking about my life and about being married with a family, but honestly, without you it's all pointless. After all, I want to be super lovey-dovy with _you_ , not someone else." Takano leaned against the wall.

"Besides, you wouldn't have done anything with me if you didn't feel _something,_ Onodera. So why don't you marry me? It would make me very happy if you did."

"Why the hell do I care about your happiness? I mean it's not like I love you or anything." Onodera stammered, still uneasy with the wave of emotion filtering through him.

"We both know that's a lie." Takano muttered, sipping his coffee before sighing. "Why can't you be honest for once? It's really annoying." He whispered into Onodera's ear before he turned around and walked into the living room.

"What do you mean honest? I've always been honest, besides…you're one to talk about honesty…." Onodera grabbed Takano's shoulder and glared at him.

"Ha!?" Takano asks, spinning around on his heel and glaring at Onodera. "What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean? You're the one who took off, lied about the fiancé, and your freaking name for Christ sake!"

Onodera sunk into the chair and looked up to Takano. "…You're right…" Onodera folded against Takano, sitting back and curling into a ball, thinking about his past. "Takano, I think…you should marry someone else, it's obvious I'm not the right match. "Onodera stood up and swallowed roughly. He tried to think of something to say to Takano, instead started shaking his head before giving up and walking back to his bedroom.

However, Takano, with a quick speed, captured him and pulled him close, not ready for this conversation to be over. He shook his head before wrapping him into a tight and loving hug.

"Hey, shut up for once and listen." Takano kissed his cheek and sighed softly into his ear. "I love _you_ , not someone else. If I'm going to marry someone…it can only be you." Onodera turned around, looking up into Takano's amber eyes made him feel as though he were melting into a pool of liquid.

"I…" Onodera sighed, placing his hands over Takano's chest. "…give me time." He whispered before placing his head on his chest. "I need to sort everything out, including how I feel about you. I want to know I'm in love with the Masamune on front of me, not the one from ten years ago." Takano smiled down, kissing Onodera on his head.

"Understandable." Takano muttered contently as he snuggles Onodera's brown bedhead. "I'll be hands off when I leave through that door, I want you to find your answer." He turns Onodera around and kisses him lovingly on the lips. "I've told you before I'll wait…and that exactly what I'll do." Without another word, Takano pulled away and walked out of Onodera's apartment, shutting the door tightly behind him. Onodera felt his heart sink when the door fully shut. He fell into his bed, staring up at the ceiling as his heart pulled him in all directions.

*Few days later*

It was a beautifully sunny Monday morning, Takano had ignored Onodera for an entire weekend and managed to relax a little bit towards the end of Sunday afternoon. He knew he needed to give Onodera the space he needed and that a professional face at the office was a must.

The rumors only circle more violently as Takano received proposal after proposal from the female workers in the building. He'd even managed to entice a few of the sales girls he'd never had the pleasure of meeting.

Takano walked onto the elevator and pressed the button, going up to his floor. He sighed when the elevator stopped and opened on the floor below his, but his sullen expression cracked when he saw his long-time friend, Yokozawa Takafumi, board and stand next to him.

"Morning," they both greeted each other with kindness in their hearts. "You're here early, one would think you would've been in bed." Yokozawa turned around and looked at Takano, recognizing he had been stressed.

"I just have a lot of work right now, after all, I have to look over shitty authors and their works." Takano muttered, shaking his head before pulling out his phone and scrolling through the various notifications he'd received through the night.

"Take it easy, you get sick easily, Masamune." Yokozawa sighed softly before lifting Takano's chin with his long and thick fingers. Yokozawa placed his forehead against Takano's, feeling the abnormal warmth made him frown.

The elevator doors opened with a swift breeze and Takano pushed Yokozawa away when he noticed someone staring at them with cold eyes. "Morning, Kirishima." Takano acknowledged him before slipping past him and heading into the cubical.

"What the hell, _Takafumi_?" Takano heard in a rough tone as he walked away. Takano looked over his shoulder and started laughing to himself when he saw Kirishima giving him his friend the second-degree.

"Who would've thought..." Takano mentioned to himself before turning the corner and slipping into the editorial section for Emerald. He looked at the desktops, surprised by the neatness and organizational tactics of his team. He sat down at his desk and noticed a large legal-sized envelope sitting dead center of his desk.

"…A-fucking-nother one?" Takano muttered under his breath as he cracked the seal. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:20 in the morning, he'd have roughly forty minutes before the rest of his team would wander into the department. He nibbled his lower lip and frowned as he slid out the thick stack of papers.

"Yoshino…" He voices the name as he looks at a photograph of a young Asian girl with brown hair. "She's pretty-" He whispers to himself before he reads the introduction of this woman.

"Yoshino Sakura, aged 28, from Tokyo, enjoys hobbies such as: reading, cooking, and photography; Is interested in marriage to an intelligent man who has no qualms about being honest." Takano chuckled as he threw it on his desk and leaned back.

"This crap…" He laughs as he looks up at the 'popcorned' ceiling, taking a long and deep breath. He looked around in his solitude and decided to get to work. He opened his black laptop and the device made a ping as it uploaded. He opened his email and began to browse through it.

"crap, crap, crap, oh, Top Ten Secrets To Please My Man…" The list went on for about twenty messages until he stopped and noticed a letter from Yoshino Sakura in his inbox.

"How the hell…did she get my email?" He opens it and notices it's short in length.

'Meet me at 7:00 outside of the office building.' Takano nibbles his lower lip before scooting back and deciding on coffee to help him wake up. He stands from his leather computer chair and walks towards the lounge. He notices Onodera getting off the elevators and how he walks across the editing floor. He looks as though he hadn't slept or eaten over the weekend.

"He looks like shit." Takano muttered to himself as he disappeared into the lounge.

Onodera walks to his desk and sighs when he sees Takano's computer up. "Does he ever go home? I didn't even see him leave last night." Onodera frowns when he takes his seat across from Takano's desk.

"Do I actually love him? I told myself I would never love him again, but…I think I'm falling in love with him" He whispered to himself before opening his laptop and starting on the edits for his storyboard, which was due before the sales organization meeting at noon. Onodera opened the poll results for the national Shojo manga sales list, and was thrilled that the mangaka he edited for was ranked in the top four spots. He considers it amazing considering the series was a new outlook for her and didn't think she would do as well as she did. Onodera looks up as he watches Takano walk back into the editing department, cup of coffee in his hand and a stern look crossing his face.

"Morning, Takano…have you seen the rankings?!" Onodera asked, proud of his author. Takano nods, sitting down in his seat.

"I did, I also noted all the mistakes that you missed while editing her storyline. You need to be more focused when working, you're lucky she ranked at all." Takano's tone was cold as he spoke to Onodera, his words acting as though they could cut glass.

"O-oh," Onodera nods, surprised that Takano isn't happy for him. "…well you could show me what I missed, Takano." Onodera shot back in a bitter tone, irritated by his superior's words.

"Instead of that, why don't you learn how to do your job without me holding your fucking hand?" Takano looked up at Onodera, whom was fuming as he was being insulted by his boss.

"What the fuck is your deal Takano?!" Onodera shot up and stormed over to Takano's desk, looking down on him. "if you're going to be a dick, do it somewhere else!" Onodera slammed his hands on the desk and Takano smirked, finding Onodera's courage enticingly sexy.

Takano looked down the hall to see who was around before he stood up and walked out from his desk and stood over Onodera, breathing hotly down his back. "Ritsu," He softly whispers into his ear, his breath warm as he calls Onodera's name. "Since you seem to want to put me in a better mood, I'm calling time." Onodera looked puzzled for a moment and cocked his head to the side.

"Time?" He questions as he feels his palms begin to sweat.

"I want your answer." He sits on the edge of the metal desk, finding humor as he torments Onodera.

"Takano…" Onodera sighs as he thinks of the time he has spent with Takano, the special trips they've ended up on out of luck. He grabs Takano's black sweater and knots it in his hands.

"T-Masamune…" His voice quivers as he leans into Takano's chest and sighs. "I-I…c-c….I can't do it!" he feels himself drain as his knees weaken, forcing Takano to hold him up. Takano starts laughing before lifting Onodera'a chin and planting a passionate kiss on him, hands roaming and tongues colliding in a wave of heat. Onodera moans hotly and pulls Takano closer to him. Onodera's hands fiddle to Takano's back and nails scratch down, leaving their mark on his strong back. They are oblivious as they hear footsteps approaching the editorial department.

"Good-god…" Kisa's eyes are wide as he sees Takano and Onodera wrapped up in each other. Takano quickly releases and wipes his bottom lip.

"That, Onodera, is how you represent passion, love, and lust in your works. Refer that example to your author, maybe her next work will be more enticing." Takano reasserted his sweater and turned to Kisa, who still hadn't adjusted to the scene he had just witnessed.

"Kisa, you felt the passion in that display, didn't you?" Takano looks at Kisa, and smirks as he sees Kisa's deep blush and Onodera scrambling around like a hot mess.

"And more…" Kisa replied with a snarky tone as he looked to Onodera. The Tiny man nudged Onodera's side as he giggled.

"Hey, Takano-san, while you're at it, why don't you teach Onodera how to pick someone up? He's suchhhh a sad case when someone hits on him." Kisa joked at he scooted around Takano and Onodera and took his seat. Takano glared at both parties and shook his head as he grabbed a stack of papers.

"Maybe I'll do that, later. I have a meeting to attend to." Takano adjusted his glasses and stared directly at Onodera, making the younger man's skin crawl.

"If you have a meeting, then GO ALREADY!" Onodera shouted, wishing the older man would just disappear. He found it difficult to gather himself and found himself quite unhappy as he watched Takano leave the room. When he noticed Takano was gone, he fell hard into his seat, feeling all traces of energy leave his body. Kisa tapped on his shoulder intently after Takano left for his meeting.

"So…tell me, Ric-chan," Kisa trailed, hoping Takano was long gone. "Is Takano a good kisser?" Onodera smashed his head on the desk, inwardly screaming and curing his boss.

"He's shit at kissing." Onodera confesses.

A few seconds later he heard his phone vibrate on the desk, he opened the notification to find a message from Takano: "I kiss well enough to make your knees weak." Onodera was speechless.

 ***End of 3***

 **(Heya,**

 **So thanks for reading this chapter, I received some awesome feedback and ideas that I may used in the future, depending on how this story turns. *I often don't have an outline and let my mind go down a random path* Like always, it's been a pleasure. -Kaninchen-)**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting, causing a mix of yellow, red, and purple hues to mix in a vibrant arrangement. It was nearly six o'clock when Takano grabbed his black knit coat and slipped it on smoothly, buttoning the shiny button on the side of his waist.

"Man, today was long. I'm ready for a beer." He stretched out his arms before reaching down and turning off his computer. He looked over when he saw Onodera still typing away on his keyboard, his concentration was strong as he read line after line of the document for his sales meeting next week.

"Hey. Go home, you'll kill yourself if you keep working." Takano sighed softly as he walked over to Onodera's desk.

"I can't. I still have some work to do." Onodera objected, sighing as he paused and hit the backspace key on his computer, obviously getting sloppy with his wording. Onodera leans back against the chair and nibbles his lower lip as he thinks of a new arrangement of words.

"That can wait until later. We're going out for some beer." Takano pushed down Onodera's screen, smirking as he saw the younger editor giving it his all.

"You did good today, time to relax, Ritsu." Takano whispered, finally managing to capture Onodera's attention.

"Takano, what part do you not understand?" Onodera sighed as he stood up, gathered a small stack of papers and walked towards the copier, hoping Takano would get bored and go home.

"I'm telling you to go home, if you don't go home with me I'll write you up for insubordination." Takano leaned against the wall, placing his hand in the small of Onodera's back.

"That's abuse of power." Onodera glared, unamused as Takano leaned in close to him.

"But it works." Takano pulled back, grabbing Onodera's wrist and heading towards the door.

"Damn it, at least let me grab my coat…" Onodera pulled back and shuffled to his desk, glaring harshly at Takano.

"Fine, but only because I don't want you to blame me if you get sick." Takano leaned against the doorway, waiting for Onodera.

"But if you do get sick, I'll _gladly_ nurse you back to health." Takano slinked his arm around Onodera as they walked, Onodera could only roll his eyes at Takano's stupid ideals.

"I'm not going to get sick, it's not that cold out." Onodera popped Takano's fantasy and shuffled Takano's arm off him.

"Jeez, can't be romantic at all, can you?" Takano sighed, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"I try not to be, I don't know why you don't get the hint." Onodera is cold to Takano, but it doesn't stop the older man as he grabs Onodera's hand and squeezes it tightly. Surprisingly, Onodera doesn't pull away until they reach the main floor.

"Because, I'm so blinded by love." Takano walks ahead of Onodera, looking over his shoulder at the younger man. He frowns as he notices the bags under his eyes, which make him look ten years older. "Have you been sleeping?" Takano casually asks as they walk out together, turning left and heading towards the station.

"Not really, but that's life." Onodera whispers softly, frowning as he looked at the back of Takano's head, seeing his black hair wave in the cool breeze.

"You're not bad, you know…" Takano turns around, stopping Onodera in his tracks.

"You're a fine editor, you're just new." Takano places his palms on Onodera's shoulders, hoping this takes the burden off.

"You're lying." Onodera sighed as he walked next to Takano.

"I've never lied to you, and I don't plan on starting today." Takano reached out, grabbing Onodera's hand and kissing it softly.

"H-Hey, watch that crap!" Onodera freaked out, trying to yank his hand away from Takano's, but the older man's grip tightened, refusing to release him.

"Your author is just distracted, there is nothing wrong with your process, she's just not all there. The stuff I noticed wrong was something only Hatori or I would be able to distinguish. Don't feel bad, you're doing fine…for a CEO's child." Takano teased Onodera, knowing he couldn't give Onodera the whole benefit. Onodera glared harshly at Takano, eyes cutting through him like daggers.

"You know, if I become the CEO of my father's company, I'll never marry you." Onodera's words thrust through Takano's chest as he watched him walk ahead. Takano grabbed onto Onodera's wrist and yanked him back into a tight hug.

"Don't ever joke like that, damn it!" Takano scolded, causing Onodera froze, unsure of what to do next. "I won't lose you a second time!" Takano kissed Onodera's forehead, worry showing on his once calm face.

"I-I'm sorry…" Onodera apologize sincerely, his tone was soft as he grabbed Takano's hand.

"Ritsu, don't joke like that. One day you'll be married to me, I know it." Takano kissed Onodera's hand, making him blush deeply.

"I-Idiot…" Onodera huffed and shuffled ahead once more, intent on leaving some distance between him and Takano. He didn't want Takano to see the giant blush caressing his pale cheeks.

They walked up the large hill outside of their complex, the evening sun disappeared and in its absence a full moon appeared. Onodera stopped at the base, and Takano turned around, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Takano questions as the wind blows past them, causing cherry blossoms to kick up and blow past them.

"T-Takano, you have a shitty personality at times, but…you're not a horrible person all in all." Onodera whispered, making Takano smile tenderly, knowing where this was leading.

"Well that's good to know," Takano turned on his heel and took a step forward.

"Hey, I'm not done here, damn it…" Onodera reached out, grabbing Takano's arm firmly, knowing if he didn't say what was on his mind then he never would.

"I don't know if it's love, but I don't hate you." Takano paused at hearing Onodera's confession and turned around before planting a pure and passionate kiss on the younger man's lips. Onodera pulled back, putting his hand on Takano's shoulders and blushing hard.

"Hey, watch where you do that crap, honestly…" Onodera groaned and grabbed Takano's hand once more, leading him up the giant hill. Takano wore a soft, loving smile the whole walk up while he stared at the back of Onodera's head.

Takano grabbed his silver key-case and unlocked the door, leading the younger man into his apartment. "It seems like we're always in my apartment…" Onodera whispers as he enters Takano's living room, amazed at the cleanliness.

"We could change that…" Takano encouraged, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a few beers and setting them on the table. He took off his coat and grabbed a hanger from the closet, he grabbed Onodera's as well and then closed the door. They sat on the cedar floor, their backs to the furniture.

"Don't get offended, but if you could not spill beer on my floor this time, that'd be great." Takano looked at Onodera, whom only glared at him.

"That was _your_ fault, by the way." Onodera rolled his eyes as he popped the top of his beer and took a large gulp.

"Ha? I remember you being a whiny and moody, and thinking about Yokozawa and I…" Takano started laughing as he cracked open his beer and watched Takano.

"You're so cute…at times." Takano laughed and got up, grabbing some snacks so the alcohol wouldn't affect him as much.

0"Want anything?" Takano asked Onodera, who was hitting the alcohol hard.

"No," Onodera said between gulps, drinking nearly half of the pint in a matter of moments.

"Well, just let me know," Takano grabbed a bag of chips and sat back down on the floor. He looks at Onodera's beer and realizes it's empty and the younger man is already working on his second.

"Looks here Takano-shan," Onodera holds his finger to Takano's chest, poking him hard.

"I still hate you for what you did in high school. You come back ten years later, expecting me to just pick up where we left off, that's a fucking joke!" Onodera hiccups and Takano's face just goes blank as he watches Onodera rant and rave about.

"Yeah, yeah it's all my fault." Takano just takes the blame, knowing that Onodera won't remember a damn thing after his third beer.

"Drink up, you worked hard, Ritsu…" Takano encouraged before he shook his head, forgetting what a horrible drunk Ritsu was.

"Next time he should just get apple juice." Takano sighed as he lied down on the floor, relaxing as Onodera drank. He looked over at Onodera and smiled when he noticed the cute expression that hid behind his bangs.

"Saga…" Onodera called as he placed his hand on the table and collapsed into Takano's chest.

"D-Don't call me that…twit." Takano protested as Onodera slipped nonchalantly into Takano's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck before capturing him in a passionate, beer-flavored kiss. Takano was caught off guard and over powered by Onodera, who pushed his tongue into Takano's parted lips. Onodera pulled back, laying his head on Takano's shoulder.

"I wish we weren't sho stupid when we were younger, but then again…if you didn't fucking laugh we would probably be married and happy…and together…versus what we are now…" Onodera confesses, tears leaking from his emerald eyes.

"We can be together whenever, time doesn't affect us now." Takano hugged Onodera in a tight and loving embrace.

"Nosh, we can't…there are sho many things keeping ush apart…we're probably never going to be together." Onodera hiccups again, squirming out of Takano's lap and shakily standing on both feet. Takano, whom is still moderately sober grabs him and leads him to his bedroom.

"Hey, just…sleep it off and we'll pick this conversation up another night…" Takano sighed, knowing what a handful he'd be in the morning, swearing up and down they'd done something indecent. Onodera sat down in the bed and Takano softly kissed him, knowing he'd probably only respond openly when he was liquored up.

***  
It was still dark out and the moonlight shone in through Takano's bedroom window. It shone brightly on Onodera's face, causing him to wake up. He moaned softly as he woke from his restful slumber. He felt his head, which was throbbing and groaned. He wasn't even paying attention to the bedroom or where he was. He looked down, noticing his clothes were still on and patted next to him. He was shocked and a little bit disappointed when he didn't find Takano next to him. Just to be sure, he threw the blankets up and looked under, but unfortunately, Takano was not there.

Onodera looked down at the smudge of dirt on his finger, groaning and mumbling obscenities about how Takano couldn't take care of him when he was drunk. He pushes down on his finger quite hard, but the dirt still doesn't come off. He brings his finger closer to his face and anger rolls over his features as he notices the black diamonds across the sleek black steel.

"Takano!" He screams, waking the poor man who'd been sleeping on the couch. Takano walks in, sleepy-eyed and drowsy.

"I didn't touch you, so chill." Takano states and for a moment his face twists in confusion as he sees Onodera trying to dislocate his finger.

"…What the fuck?" Was the only thing Takano could ask as he questioned Onodera's thinking.

"Hey, what the _fuck_ is this?!" Onodera asks, shoving his finger in Takano's face.

"Looks like you said _yes_." Takano teases, enjoying the joke before him.

"Bullshit I did!" Onodera stands up, forcing Takano back against the green wall, forcing the black steel ring towards him Onodera orders Takano to take it off.

"This is a great reason as to why you don't dig through other people's stuff." Takano sighs softly, attempting to twist the band off, but failing when Onodera winces in pain.

"We both know you put that damn ring on me, Takano! Don't fucking lie to me." Onodera looked at Takano with a harsh glare that would've killed him if he were anyone else. Takano lets go of it and kisses Onodera's finger softly.

"You know, Ritsu, you wearing _that_ ring _really turns me on, but being the gentleman I am…_ I think I'll save it for our wedding night." Takano bursts with laughter as he pushes past Onodera and crawls into his bed, pulling the thick and warm bedding over his large frame.

"Hey, this isn't fucking funny!" Onodera jumps onto of him, demanding Takano get the ring off his ring finger. Takano only yawns and wraps Onodera up in a large and tight hug, making his predicament worse as Takano falls swiftly asleep.

"I swear to god this is NOT LOVE!" Onodera shouts at the top of his lungs, determined to plan Takano's murder after this.

*The End*

(So I wanna thank two awesome readers for this idea, they are **Bad Ass Female Fighter** and **Shiranai Atsune** Keep up the feedback, since I don't know how to improve without it. I will state I'm not sure where I wanna go with this story, but I got a few ideas that are brewing, it just depends on whether I'm feeling them or not. Actually Sakura was a coincidence, even though I love Kirishima, haha. This is (more than likely, at some point) focus more on Ritsu and his life decisions, I.E the family company, Takano, his current job, ect.)


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining in the late morning as Takano sat in his kitchen with a mug of black coffee. The black mixture smelled earthy and richly brewed. Takano brought the cup to his lips as he listened to Onodera, whom was on a roll. The younger man reaming him out for one thing after the next, absolutely furious about the ring on his finger, that _still_ wouldn't come off.

Onodera's finger had swollen under the shiny black band due to Onodera's constant assault on the digit.

"You should just leave it, you look fine with it on." Takano commented, sighing as he watched Onodera with his struggle. Onodera glared spitefully at him, as though he might murder him on the spot!

"You being dead in a hole would look good too, but I don't see that happening." Onodera soaked his finger in a clear glass of icy cold water, wincing at the pain the band caused.

"If you let your finger rest for a little bit the ring might come off, so just calm down." Takano ran his fingers through Takano's hair, sighing softly as he finished off his coffee. "We should get going or we'll be late for work." Takano stood up, stretching his back before yawning widely.

"I'm not in the mood for work." Onodera rolled his eyes at Takano, mortified at the idea of someone seeing Takano's idea of a sick joke. Takano glared at Onodera, pissed at his attitude.

"Just get ready, you have a lot of work due, stupid." Takano grabbed his cup and placed it in the stainless-steel sink before walking back to his bedroom.

"You said I had time to spare!" Onodera shouted at him, irritated that Takano was such a slave driver. Takano started laughing and leaned back, looking directly at him with one leg in his pants and one out.

"I only said that so you'd come home with me, in reality you're probably going to fall behind because of your shit attitude." Takano is too honest as he sheds his shirt and grabs a new sweater, slipping it on before coming out and grabbing his keys from the countertop.

"Now go home and get dressed, I'll give you ten minutes to get your shit together." Takano pushed Onodera towards the entrance and locked his door when they both stood outside.

Onodera watched Takano as he walked towards the elevators, unaware of the intensity of his gaze towards the younger man.

"Oooh, he's just so suave, isn't he?" An older lady whispered, jabbing Onodera's side with her elbow as she watched with him. Onodera laughed to himself as the silver elevator doors opened and Takano stepped inside.

Onodera shuffled next door, unlocking the entrance and stepping inside. He went straight to his bedroom and looked in the mirror, sighing as he looked like the bad side of a hot mess. "Jesus," He whispered after he'd pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the pile on the floor. Onodera grabbed a fresh shirt from the pile on his bed and slipped his arms into it, pulling the baby blue button-down across his chest so he could button it up. He looked into the mirror and frowned as he found his gaze sink right to the band on his finger. The band sparkled in the sunlight that slinked into the room, Onodera felt lost as he gazed at it. "What would a life with Takano look like? Would we ever be less…edgy…with each other?" Onodera asked himself as he slipped on new pants and grabbed his housekeys and exited the apartment. Confusing thoughts crossed his mind as he headed towards the elevators. "Would it be such a bad thing to…trust him? Or actually love him?" Onodera could feel a hot blush cross his face as he thought about the possibilities with Takano. He leaned against the cool metal wall as he headed to the garage. He fiddled with the band around his finger, thinking if the ring was truly a bad thing.

Onodera stepped out onto the concrete pavement and saw Takano smoking a cigarette, Onodera approached him quickly and yanked it from his parted lips. He threw it to the floor and crushed it under his foot.

"I thought you told me you were cutting back…" Onodera mumbled softly as he walked around the car and slid in, getting comfortable in Takano's black sedan. Takano rolled his eyes as he sat in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I was, that was my first one in a week." Takano confessed, pulling out of his spot in the garage and turning out into traffic.

"Hmph, maybe you should fully quit then? You'll die slower." Onodera turned and started looking out of the window, sighing softly at the uneasy atmosphere in the car.

"Almost sounds like you love me." Takano teased, running his fingers through Onodera's chestnut-colored locks.

"I don't need my boss dying, I'd feel bad if you died alone." Onodera huffed as a light blush covered his cheeks. He kept his face down, hiding it from Takano. He felt his phone buzz, signaling a notification. He swiped right and unlocked his phone, seeing An's name pop up surprised him.

"Who's that?" Takano asked, curious as to whom would text this early.

"Ah, it An." Onodera proceeds to read the messages, he smiles happily as when he reaches the end of her message.

"What did she want?" Takano bluntly asked, still unnerved by the young girl who used to be Onodera's fiancé.

"She met someone. They've been officially dating for the past six months and she's happy with him. She's letting me know she moved on…which is good." Onodera clicked on the photo she'd sent him and admired how happy and full-of-life she looked now that she moved on.

A second message quickly popped up from her and he read it swiftly. He scans the message and notes the quick blurb about how his parents need to meet with him as soon as possible, he wonders if he should bring it up to Takano, but shortly decides against it as he turns his gaze back to the tinted window.

"That's wonderful, I'm happy for her." Takano chimed in as he made a left into the lot beside the publishing house.

"Yeah…" Onodera mumbles softly as Takano parks the car. They both get out and Onodera watches at Takano walks ahead. "-An…she also said that my parents have something they want to discuss, in person…so at some point I'll have to take off and go home…" Onodera blurts out and Takano turns around, stopping in front of him.

"Did she say what it was regarding to?" Onodera shrugged in response and Takano turned back on his heel, heading into the building. Onodera stopped before the doors, watching Takano walk away from him.

"It could be so many things…" His mind wandered as a tight throb his chest was felt, as though it was heartbreak.

Onodera walked into the lobby of Marukawa Publishing and felt a tight grip around his elbow and looked up when he noticed a shadow cast over him.

"G-Good morning, Isaka-san." Onodera smiled uncomfortably as Isaka pulled him aside.

"Morning! So, Onodera have you heard?" Isaka looked from side to side mischievously and grinned as Onodera gave him a confused look.

"About what?" Onodera questioned and Isaka's expression lit up like a child in a candy store.

"Oh! Then I've gottta tell you! Your pops is going to be stepping down soon, he's finalizing everything so you can take over for him! Isn't that exciting?" Isaka was happy and bubbly as he broke the news to Onodera.

"H-How do you know this?" Onodera was confused, especially since his own father hadn't discussed this with him.

"Your pops told my pops during their last game of golf, but ya know, I guess when you really think about it…you come to the realization that our lives suck. I mean since birth you're told what to do, what to say, where to go to school, what you should study, and when you graduate someone turns around and tells you who you're marrying and how they're going to benefit the company." Isaka frowned as he stared at his secretary for a moment, but quickly captured his wander expression and forced a smile back to his lips.

"Ah, well, I'm just lucky mine hasn't forced me to pick a bride yet!" Isaka slapped Onodera's back before giving him a wink. "Hey, let me know when you're free, Onodera! We can get a drink and bitch about being the CEO's kid!" Isaka walked off with his secretary and Onodera pressed on towards the elevator, his heart heavy as he thought about the possibilities and disadvantages of taking over his father's company.

Onodera stepped off the elevator and took a quick left, smiling while he watched the Emerald department. He saw Takano scolding Kisa for not handing a transcript in on time, Hatori was in the corner making copies and Mino was busy compiling an email for one of his authors. Takano caught sight of Onodera and the younger man jumps, knowing Takano was likely going to yell at him for being late up to the department.

The comment from Isaka made Onodera's mind blank as he took a seat and stared at the wall. Takano walks up to Onodera and pats him gently on the back, knowing something was wrong by the way Onodera was spacing out.

"Hey, good job on your proposal. Yokozawa and I approved it a few moments ago. Finish up the final details and then we'll give you a date." Takano walked over to his desk and picked up a large yellow packet, filled with various papers regarding each author they hosted.

"I'm going to a meeting, Hatori's in charge." Takano made his way to the elevator, leaving the department. Mino pulled up next to Onodera, his kind composition was a nicety to Onodera, whom still felt confused and flustered.

"Morning Onodera, are you doing okay?" Mino asked, somewhat worried about his coworker. Onodera sighed and shrugged, not fully knowing the answer to that broad question. Onodera opens his laptop and punches in his sign-on, which captures Mino's attention as he stares at the shiny black band across Onodera's fourth left finger.

"I've not seen that ring before, did you recently get married?" Mino asks softly, keeping his voice low so the others don't hear. Onodera laughs whole heartedly and shakes his head.

"No, no! I-I…well um…I went out with a friend last night for drinks…and at some time throughout the night he slipped this on my finger as some sort of messed up joke!" Mino grabs hold on Onodera's hand, taking a closer look at the band before he looks up and gives Onodera a serious look.

"I don't think that ring is a joke, Onodera. I think the feelings behind that ring are genuine, especially when you consider the amount of time someone went to pick out that ring. It's simple, but complex. Delicate, but masculine. Picking out a ring like this, it takes time, dedication, and love, especially when you look at the three black solitaire diamonds across the band. The person who picked this ring out, picked it out for _you_ and no one else." Mino grabs the handle of a metal drawer and yanks it towards him, opening a small desk drawer filled with miscellaneous goods. He reaches in and grabs a honey-scented lotion and applies some into his palm before dabbing his fingertip in it and applying it around Onodera's ring finger where the black band sits snuggly on his finger.

With soft twisting motions, Mino gently pulled the band off. He folds Onodera's fingers over it and looks into his eyes. "Make sure you think about this situation, Onodera." Mino gets up, hauling a small stack of papers over to the copier.

Onodera feels his stomach tighten at all the different situations he's surrounded with and grabs his phone, knowing he needs to deal with everything, he starts to text his father. He states he would like to meet with him and sighs after he sends the text message.

"Ugh, this is too much crap to deal with." Onodera whispered as he rubbed his churning stomach, frowning as he tried to focus on his work.

"Hey, Ricchan, are you okay?" Kisa slips over and takes his seat next to Onodera, smiling happily. Onodera shakes his head before groaning unhappily.

"I feel sick, I think I'm just going to go home, I just…don't think I can bare it today." Onodera stood up, shaking his head as he pushed in his chair. He walks over to Takano's desk and leaves a note, detailing how he feels sick and that he'll be back later.

Onodera walks over to the elevator and presses the button. The lights on top light up and the doors swiftly open. Onodera steps aside when he sees Takano and Yokozawa exit the car, sighing, he sidesteps the pair and slips past Yokozawa to enter the car. Yokozawa slyly makes a comment and Takano slips into the car just before the doors shut.

"What's wrong?" Takano asks, obviously worried about Onodera, his expression showcasing exhaustion.

'You're told who to marry…' Onodera remembers Isaka's comment and tears begin to fill his eyes as he looks at Takano's absent expression. He steps closer to Takano, closing the space in between them and passionately kisses the older man. Takano pulls Onodera into him as their tongues collide in a heated, heart-racing passion. Onodera pulls back a moment or two later as he places Takano's engagement band in his hand, sighing softly as he backs out of the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Takano." Onodera leaves Takano in the elevator, and the older man watches as he hails a taxi that leaves in the opposite direction of their apartment complex.

A **uthor note:**

 **(So, to answer a question, no this will not be like the greatest mistake. This story will have a really unique turn that will melt your heart. This story is going to make Onodera go down a path he hasn't thought about in a realistic perspective. Xoxo -Kaninchen-)**


End file.
